Anniversary
by Moggie
Summary: [COMPLETE][GSR] Anniversary...
1. Default Chapter

Title: Anniversary Rating: R Category: Romance. Pairing: G/S Summary: Anniversary.So sweet. Disclaimers: I do not under any circumstances, own CSI: Crime Scene Investigation. Note: I've got writers block for my other two stories and to relax a little I decided to write some thing in a different layout, so I hope it's not too complicated the way I've set it out. Good reading.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Chapter 1  
  
"Honey?"  
  
"Hmmm?"  
  
"Take a look at this." She pointed upwards.  
  
Looking at where she was pointing, he scrunched up his face against the sun and covered his eyes from the glare. "What am I looking at?"  
  
"That?" She moved closer to him and pointed at a thick branch. On it was something that glimmered in the light.  
  
"I'll get a ladder." She nodded not taking her eyes off the branch.  
  
"How'd you get up there I wonder."  
  
"Flew." He replied placing the ladder against the trunk.  
  
She laughed. "Oh so funny. Me go." Reaching the ladder she grasped the sides.  
  
"I think I should go Sara." He looked up as she started to climb.  
  
"Stop worrying old man. I can get it." Giggling she got to the top and scanned the branch.  
  
"What is it?" He asked holding the ladder steady.  
  
Leaning in closer she smiled. "Something shiny and heavy."  
  
Grinning up at her he shouted. "Murder weapon?"  
  
"So right, but let's not indulge your ego and bag it." She glanced down at him and grinned.  
  
"Don't think you're getting away with that little comment honey." He watched as she bagged the new evidence and began climbing down.  
  
"Ahh sweetie, you think you have something on me? So wrong." She patted his cheek and wondered off to the car.  
  
He followed her after he gave instructions for the scene to be tapped off and guarded. "I'm driving." He reached for the keys that were sitting on the bonnet.  
  
"Nope. My car, I drive." She snatched the keys before him and got in the car. "You coming?"  
  
Pulling his tired body into the passenger seat he reached across and squeezed her thigh. "Drive."  
  
Starting the car she drove back to the lab. Covering his hand with hers, she glanced at him. "Griss?" Seeing him looking out the window she squeezed his hand.  
  
"Yep." He turned to her and smiled his half smile.  
  
"What we doing tomorrow?" She asked.  
  
Pursing his lips he shook his head. "It's a surprise." Looking back out the window he grinned.  
  
"Griss?" Sighing when she got no answer she let his hand go and pinched his leg.  
  
"Ow." He flinched and rubbed his leg.  
  
Grinning at him, she grabbed his hand and entwined their fingers. "Tell me. It's not going to be special for you if you're the one organizing it."  
  
"It's special because I know you're gonna love it." He leaned closer to her and kissed her cheek.  
  
"Can't I get even a tiny hint?" She turned to him and brushed her lips across his.  
  
He pulled away to let her continue driving. "No hint. You're too good of an investigator and would figure it out. So if I present no evidence then no figuring out."  
  
"Ok, but I'm not happy about it. It's your day too." She parked the car and turned to him.  
  
"Not happy huh?" She nodded. "I can remedy that."  
  
"Oh really? And how might you do that?" Grinning widely at him as he released her hand and drifted towards her. His hand caressed her thigh as his mouth devoured hers. Her hands held his head to her as she kissed him back. "Hmmm."  
  
He smiled against her mouth and gently pulled away. "Better?"  
  
"Oh yeah." She laughed and followed him into the lab.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
"So Sara, what are you and Griss doing for your anniversary tomorrow?"  
  
"He's not telling me." Sara sat down on the couch and sighed. "I hope its something quiet and only him and me."  
  
"Here, have a coffee and relax." She handed her a steaming cup and sat down on the opposite couch.  
  
"Thanks Cath." Sara sipped her drink and moved to stretch out. "God I'm tired."  
  
"How are you sleeping?" Catherine asked drinking her own coffee.  
  
"Not too bad. Still waking up with a head ache." Sara rubbed her head in emphasis and grimaced as a headache decided to play with her skull. "Here's me thinking I was lucky not to have one for a whole day."  
  
"I'll get your meds." Catherine walked over to the cabinet above the sink. "How many, two?"  
  
"Yep." Taking the tablets with her coffee, she laid her head on the arm of the couch and closed her eyes. "Doc says they will eventually go. It'll just take time."  
  
"It was a bad scrap you were in Sara. It's going to take time to heel." Catherine picked up her case file and left to collect her DNA results from Greg.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
"You seen Sara?" Grissom asked Catherine as he popped his head into Greg's DNA lab.  
  
"Actually yes, break room, couch."  
  
"Headache?" Catherine nodded. "Pills?" Again Catherine nodded and waved as she left. "Better see what I can do."  
  
"Can't the doctors do anything?"  
  
"They're doing their best Greg." Grissom patted his shoulder and headed to the break room.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
"I wanna go home."  
  
"I know."  
  
"Gil, please tell me we can go soon at least."  
  
"Honey, it's only a few hours." His fingers brushed back her hair and ran his hand down her face. "Must be bad."  
  
She moaned and turned onto her side. Grissom sat on the couch with her head on his legs. "I didn't think I was hurt that bad."  
  
"I'm sorry honey, turn this way." She sat up and turned to him. He pulled her onto his lap and held her close. "Didn't think what?"  
  
"I didn't think I was hurt that bad. I mean, I know I lost a lot of blood, but I felt ok in the hospital." She wrapped her arms around his neck and buried her head in his chest.  
  
"Sara, you were hurt badly. Yes you lost a lot of blood, but you also had a head injury and that's what's causing these headaches." His hands rubbed her back soothingly as he spoke.  
  
"Maybe I can get I new head or something." He chuckled and kissed her cheek. "You're the one with migraines not me."  
  
"I know, but I wasn't attack by a suspect." He looked down at his watch and decided that he should definitely take her home.  
  
Just then the break room door opened and Brass walked in. "Headaches?"  
  
"I must look awful if Brass notices." She mumbled.  
  
Grissom grinned. "You're fine." He turned to Brass. "I'm going to take her home."  
  
"Ok, I have that stuff for you." Brass pointed at Grissom's office.  
  
"Thanks Jim."  
  
Sara pulled back to look at them both. "What stuff?"  
  
"Surprise." Grissom said helping her up. "Come on, home."  
  
"I like that idea. Let's go home." Grissom grabbed her hand and led her to the locker room to collect their coats.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
She crawled into bed and clutched her head. "Please stop thumping at least."  
  
"Come here." She turned to him and laid her head on his chest.  
  
"I can deal with the pain but no the incessant pounding." He softy massaged her scalp to help relieve the pain.  
  
"Feeling better?"  
  
"Mmmm." She moaned as the pain slowly subsided.  
  
"I'll take that as a yes." His fingers continued until he felt her body relaxed.  
  
"Feels so good." She raised her head and kissed him. "Thank you."  
  
He wrapped his arms around her. "Your welcome." She snuggled against him and both feel into a deep and peaceful sleep.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Pulling her back to his chest tightly, he interlaced their hands and tucked their joined hands into the covers over her stomach.  
  
"Are we going into the lab today?" She asked.  
  
"We can if you want, but at 7pm we forget about work completely." He kissed her neck and buried his nose in her hair.  
  
"I don't want to work today."  
  
"We can stay in or go out, entirely up to you." He breathed in the scent of her shampoo and moaned lightly. "God you smell good."  
  
She giggled and turned to lie on her back. She looked up at him as he leaned over her. "I do?" She asked curiously.  
  
He teasingly trailed kisses down her collarbone to her breastbone. "God yes."  
  
She laughed at his passionate reply and ran her fingers through his salt and pepper curls. He traced her collarbone again as he made his way up to her shoulder, neck and finally her ear. Sucking the shell into his mouth and smiling widely as she let out several tiny gasps at the sensations. Trailing soft kisses over her cheekbone, he looked deep into her eyes, showing all his love and groaned loudly at the feel of her fingers tracing inside the waistband of his boxers. Just as his lips touched hers the phone rang.  
  
"DAMNIT!" They both cursed.  
  
He rolled off her and turned to the nightstand. Reaching for the phone he growled at the caller. "What?" Sighing into the receiver he hung it up and pulled back the covers. Sitting on the edge of the bed he hung his head. "Brass found us a suspect."  
  
"I should never have opened my big mouth. It's our day off and we have to work. I know it's rare, but I don't want to go into work." She pulled her pillow over her head and groaned into it.  
  
He lay back on the bed to rest his head on her thigh. "We question him and come home." He assured.  
  
"You know it's never as simple as that Griss." She threw her pillow at him.  
  
"This time it will be." He threw the pillow back and peeled his body away from her and the bed. 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
  
"We got blood from the weapon we found in the tree and it matched the suspect Brass brought in. Apparently he did pick the gun up, but when we asked how it got up the tree he gave us the silent treatment and lawyered up."  
  
"How'd the gun get in the tree?"  
  
"Not sure, maybe threw it."  
  
"Sara, it was a heavy gun and a branch over 7ft high."  
  
She shrugged. "No idea how, lucky I guess."  
  
"Not lucky enough."  
  
Looking around at the corridors, she turned back. "Greg have you seen Griss?"  
  
"Nope, last time I did see him was about two hours ago with Brass."  
  
"Ok, um. right then, see you tomorrow." Standing to leave she put her empty coffee cup on the table.  
  
"Bye Sara."  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
"She's coming."  
  
He looked over his shoulder. "Thanks Jim, I'll see you next shift."  
  
"Have a nice night." He walked past Sara as she approached and gave her a bright smile.  
  
She watched him walk away and turned to the other man with a puzzled expression. "Strange."  
  
"Oh?" He asked watching her.  
  
She stopped by his side and studied his face. "What were you two talking about?"  
  
He shrugged. "Men stuff."  
  
She raised an eyebrow. "Really? And that was?"  
  
Thinking for a second he grasped her hand and entwined their fingers. "Jim just told me our suspect confessed."  
  
"Liar." They started walking towards the car park. "I believe the confession bit, but Jim didn't tell you."  
  
Glancing sideways at her, he opened the car door for her. "And how do you know that?"  
  
Waiting for him to get in and start the car, she straightened his shirt collar and brushed the back of her hand down his cheek. "Brass told me, you told him."  
  
Pursing his lips he grinned. "Oops."  
  
"Got that right." She sat back in her seat and closed her eyes. "Can we go home now?"  
  
"Not yet." He pulled the car onto the main road.  
  
She looked at him. "Why?"  
  
"Need to stop by Cath's first, then home." She nodded and turned the radio on.  
  
"You hear it alright honey?" She reached out and traced his ear with her fingers.  
  
Taking her hand he wrapped his fingers around hers. "If it's not too loud for you its ok."  
  
"I'm happy if you can hear it, so you need it turning up?" She leaned forward and turned the volume up a little more.  
  
"Perfect." He squeezed her hand and stopped at red light. Looking down at their hands he smiled. When the lights turned green he rounded the corner heading towards Catherine's street.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
"Hey guys. Gil, it's on the counter. Sara I wanted to show you something out back."  
  
"Hey Cath." Sara followed Catherine out to the garden and laughed at the sight before her. "When did you get that and where?"  
  
They stood there and laughed at the four-legged soggy creature as it shook the soapy water from its fur. Lindsey covered her face with her tiny hands to protective her eyes from the onslaught of water.  
  
"It's a puppy Sara, you not seen one before?" Catherine teased.  
  
"That." Sara pointed. "Is a puppy?"  
  
Lindsey grinned up at the two adults and attempted to dry the beast. "Her names Bessy and she's only 2 which means she's still a puppy. Right mommy?"  
  
"Right sweetie." Catherine put her arm around Sara's shoulders and motioned for them to sit down. "How's Gil been?" She asked suddenly.  
  
Looking at her surprised by the question, she shrugged. "What do you mean? He's fine."  
  
Nodding at her, she looked at the dog and Lindsey. "His attitude, he's been lost in his own world lately, even ignoring people."  
  
Raising a questioning eyebrow. "Don't know what you mean."  
  
"Oh come on Sara, I know something's up."  
  
"Honestly Cath, he's fine. He has some thing on his mind at the moment, but we're dealing with it together. So don't worry." Sara pressed calmly.  
  
Catherine smiled and patted Sara's hand. "As long as he's ok and you are. You feeling better?"  
  
Smiling gratefully at her change of subject. "I am. Headaches are slowly going like I said. I decided to cut down on my meds for now and see what happens. The doctor agreed." She shrugged and looked at the dog. "What's the mutts name again?"  
  
Catherine laughed. "Bessy."  
  
"She is cute."  
  
"Who's cute?"  
  
Sara turned and smiled. "Hey honey. You got everything?"  
  
Grissom looked from Catherine to his wife and frowned. "We have to go to work."  
  
Sara sighed heavily. "I knew it was too good to be true." She looked down at her hands and clasped them together. "Let's get going then." She stood and walked past him. He shrugged and sent Lindsey a smile as he turned to follow Sara.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
"Which room Griss?" She asked walking along the top floor corridor of the Bellagio Hotel.  
  
Watching her intently as she reached the end of the corridor. "1242."  
  
Looking up at the door numbers, she turned back to him. "Where's the police officer?"  
  
"Might be inside." He suggested. "Nothing like a murder on our first anniversary is there Sara?" He grinned.  
  
"Well, It is nice to work alone with you for once." She opened the door and walked in, placing her kit inside the room's hallway.  
  
He closed the door after him and locked it quietly. She wondered further into the room and gaped at the flowers littering the room, candles on each surface and champagne in an icebox on the nightstand. Grissom put his case down and leaned his shoulder against the wall. "You like it?"  
  
Sara turned to him nodding and smiling. He saw tears flowing down her cheeks. He pushed off the wall and wrapped her up in his arms. "It's wonderful."  
  
He dipped his head to hers and brushed his lips across hers lightly. He removed one hand from her lower back and reached into his jacket pocket. He kissed her softly as he pulled out the small box. Breaking the kiss he looked down and opened the blue velvet case. She gasped at the item inside and watched as he lifted her left hand and slipped it onto her ring finger with her wedding band.  
  
Looking deeply into her eyes, he caressed her face as he held her hand in his. "I love you more than anything Sara. When you married me you made me the happiest man on earth and now, a year later I've never been so happy and." His thumb grazed her lips. "When you're not with me I can't bare it, but when you're in the same room as me, you make my heart beat faster, your smile makes me want to melt and being with you for the rest of my life makes me love you even more. Happy anniversary Sara."  
  
"Oh Gil, I love you so much." She circled his neck with her arms and drew him closer to her. "You've made me so happy."  
  
They kissed deeply, long and hard. His hands explored her back, his fingers spreading wider coaxing goosebumps to surface. She shivered at his touch and moaned into his mouth with heating passion.  
  
Her hands tangled in his curls and massaged his scalp as he moved them towards the large queen-sized bed. Raising his knee to the lean on the bed, he lowered her. Releasing her lips from his, he began his exploration of her neck with his mouth. She held him tightly, running her hands down his back as he started to unbutton her blouse. Pulling the fabric aside, he followed with his tongue, as her skin was exposed bit by bit until the blouse lay open. Caressing her bare skin with his hands, he moved up to her mouth and kissed her deeply as the blouse was discarded.  
  
Sara's hands pushed his jacket over his shoulders. He shrugged it away to the floor and continued to remove her bra. Unbuttoning his shirt half way, her mouth left his as she raised her head to his neck. Pulling him down closer, so she could trace the hollow of his neck with her tongue. Slinging the bra to the floor, he began manipulating her supple breasts. Kneading the soft skin in his hands.  
  
She groaned into his neck and threw her head back. "Oh." She resumed work on his shirt and yanked it from his body. She felt his intense eyes on her and she gazed up into them. Her hands gliding over his chest. Scraping his skin lightly over his shoulder to around his neck. He leaned down and captured her lips in his. He bit her lower lip and groaned loudly as she shifted slowly beneath him. Probing her mouth with his tongue, he undid her pants as she kicked her shoes off. He slid her pants and panties off along with her socks.  
  
Sara ran her hands down his back to his buttocks, and pulled him to her hard. "Mmmm." He moaned into her chest as he latched onto her breast. The vibration of his moan sent Sara's head spinning and she cried out, arching up into him.  
  
His pants were grasped tightly as she attempted to roll them. He raised his head to hers and chuckled. "Going somewhere honey?"  
  
Sara laughed and pulled him down. She whispered into his ear and he grinned at her words. He released his hold and allowed her to roll them. Straddling his waist she rocked slowly and leaned over him. She teased his chest as she moved down to his nipples and his eyes rolled back in his head as her tongue lashed out and sent searing hot shivers through his body. Moving lower to his navel, stomach and finally the barrier of his pants. Carefully, she undid his pants and lowered them and his boxer to the floor, sending his shoes and socks with them to join her clothes.  
  
She watched him as her mouth breathed on him. She blew on him some more as he griped the sheets of the bed tightly. Giggling at his reaction, she waited for him to look up at her and without warning she took him completely into her mouth. "Oh god Sara."  
  
His hips bucked and she held him down with her hands on each thigh. She squeezed them as she moved him in and out several times. Pulling from him, she licked the tip and gently squeezed his hard shafted with one hand as she raised herself up and lower onto him quickly. Grissom's hands grasped her shoulders tightly as he sat up in reaction to the sudden action. His smile was returned as she wrapped her arms around him as he pulled her to him.  
  
He sat up, holding on to her body as she slowly rocked her hips into his. Her hands played with his curls and stilled as he rocked against her. "Oh.Mmmm, more." She pleaded as he rocked faster. Her pace increased. Her hands scrapped his back and held his shoulders painfully, but he didn't stop thrusting up into her. His need was as much as Sara's. His hands gripped her waist and helped raise and lower her as her strength left her. Falling into him and holding him as he continued the pace. She came powerfully and screamed her husband's name into his neck. Shortly after he followed her over the edge and grunted as his orgasm coursed through his body into hers almost violently.  
  
Both their energy's spent and neither could move. Grissom chuckled as they both fell sideways together. Sara's giggles came in gasps as her breathing slowed. Pulling the bedspread over them, he wrapped his arms around his wife and kissed her gently. She snuggled against this chest and sighed with happiness and contentment. Moaning lightly as his arms tightened around her. Sleep overcame them and both fell into deep sleep.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
He watched her sleeping. She held her right hand over her heart, with the left resting on his leg. He was listening to her soft shallow breathing and closed his eyes, storing the sounds away in his mind. Wanting to savour them for the years to come.  
  
Her hand moved up his leg as she rolled onto her front. Her right hand tucked under her pillow. She sighed and moved closer to him. His arm wrapped around her waist and pulled her to him. His head was propped up with his other hand as he continued to watch her. "You're so beautiful." He whispered as he leaned over to kiss her lips lightly.  
  
Sara heard him and smiled. Her left hand moved to his neck and drew him back to her. "Thank you." She murmured against his lips.  
  
The kiss broke as she giggled into his mouth. Looking down at her with amusement, he asked. "What's so funny?"  
  
Shaking her head she opened her eyes and looked briefly around the room. The candles had burned out, the champagne had yet to be drunk and she giggled again. "You realise which room we're in?" She asked looking into his eyes.  
  
He smirked and nodded. He then shrugged. "I thought it was romantic."  
  
Kissing him again she grinned. "I think 'murder central' just reached romantic in my book."  
  
"I'm glad." He fingered a strained of hair that lay against her cheek. He smiled and they locked eyes. "I remember the last time we worked 'murder central'. The view, the large room."  
  
She raised her eyebrows and added. "The bed."  
  
Grissom laughed. "The big bed. I always wondered what it would be like to stay in 'murder central'."  
  
"And here we are." She laid her head on his shoulder and smiled. "This was something you've always wanted to do?"  
  
He nodded and looked out over the room. Watching the sunshine through the large window and bounce off the surrounding buildings. "I told you it would be special for both of us."  
  
"Gil?" Sara moved to lean over him. She smiled at his boyish features and traced his cheekbone to his jaw.  
  
"You want to ask me something?" He asked grinning after she didn't continue.  
  
She shook her head and leaned down to kiss his chin, cheek and mouth. Pulling away, she ran her fingers from his forehead round and down to his cheek. "I wanted to tell you how much I love you."  
  
"Oh is that all!" He dramatically groaned with a grin and rolled onto her. Sara laughed at his playfulness and gripped his upper arms as he rained kisses all over skin. Reaching her ear he whispered lovingly. "I love you too."  
  
Giggling again, she pulled his head up to above her. She gazed into his warm eyes. "Thank you for making my life whole. I can't bear to think what my life would be like if you weren't in it. You've made me feel so special."  
  
He smiled and wiped her tears away. "You are special, to me. You always will be." They gazed into each other's souls, absorbing the moment to savour for a lifetime.  
  
THE END 


End file.
